Il requiem della pioggia
by Arrogant-Mischief
Summary: Je t'ai offert mon corps il y a des années de ça, Xanxus, mais sache que je ne t'ouvrirais mon cœur que le jour où tu sauras me considérer comme un homme. / XS rating M pour la violence des propos, le sexe et la violence tout court. Enjoy !
1. La force pour endurer

**Note de l'auteur :** Je me lève ce matin avec l'envie d'écrire une très courte fiction drama sur Squalo/Xanxus et puis au fil de la plume je me suis rendu compte que j'avais plus d'inspiration que prévu alors voici le premier chapitre d'une fiction qui ne durera pas plus de trois chapitre au maximum. Tout est dit dans les informations du bandeau au dessus ; rating M, drama, hurt/comfort et blablabla...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>Il n'existe qu'une douleur au monde plus puissante que tout le reste, celle d'un amour sans retour et d'un cœur déchiré. Il ne peut rien y avoir de pire sur cette Terre que le sentiment assassin de ne plus appartenir à soi-même. Et ce sentiment-là, Squalo le connaissait mieux que quiconque. Parce que tous les jours il s'offrait sans résistance à cet homme a qui il avait voué allégeance. Parce que tous les matins, quand le gardien du soleil venait le réveiller, il trouvait le requin déchiré après la nuit passée.<em>

Lussuria poussa la porte de la chambre de l'argenté pour y découvrir un corps étendu et tâché de sang dont les larges entailles brûlaient encore l'épiderme de la victime. Il s'approcha sans dire un mot et l'aida à se relever tandis que l'autre toussait. Des marques sur sa gorge, de strangulation. Le gardien activa sa flamme du soleil et fit de son mieux pour guérir le mal fait par le tyran. Mais il y avait une douleur, ça il le savait, qu'aucune flamme au monde ne pourrait soigner. Celle de l'âme, celle qui agit à l'intérieur sans qu'on puisse la soulager. Et pourtant le punk faisait tout pour empêcher les larmes de couler à nouveau sur le visage de l'ange pâle qu'il tenait dans les bras. Parce qu'il était comme une sœur, comme un ami, le seul devant qui Squalo osait pleurer et vider son émois. Alors comme chaque matin Lussuria l'étreignait amicalement jusqu'à ce que les sanglots cessent et que le brun aux cicatrices arrive dans le couloir.

Le gardien du soleil quitta la chambre à la même heure que d'habitude et croisa son boss devant les escaliers. Et ce matin-là, comme tous les autres matins, il lui adressait un regard coupable. Car Lussuria était le seul à oser se révolter contre cette violence accrue que tout le monde taisait. Même Belphegor ne disait plus rien, même Levi préférait l'éviter. Et tout le monde voyant pourtant les marques indélébiles que le punk n'avait pas pu soigner sur le corps du squale.

« Je suis inquiet pour Squalo, boss.

- Occupe toi de tes affaires.

- Un jour il ne se relèvera pas et je ne pourrais plus rien y faire. »

Le ténébreux expédia son gardien par un regard méchant mais bien malgré lui les mots faisaient effet à l'intérieur de lui. Alors il se mit en colère, et tout le monde sait que quand le boss est contrarié c'est sur son Second qu'il passe ses nerfs. Il pressa le pas dans le couloir et ouvrit la porte de la chambre du squale pour y trouver un lit vide et une fenêtre ouverte. L'air s'engouffrait dans la pièce par bourrasque, faisant voler les épais rideau de velours bleu. «_ Il n'a quand même pas… _» Le brun fronça les sourcils et quitta la pièce pour rejoindre son bureau et boire quelque chose afin de se mettre les idées au clair. Il y trouva son lieutenant en train de remplir des dossiers. Un grondement de soulagement lui échappa, mais il en voulait à l'argenté qui bien malgré lui et inconsciemment lui avait fait peur.

Il s'empara de ses cheveux et le tira sur le sol sans ménagement. Le requin ne protesta pas et ferma les yeux. Il savait ce qui l'attendait et résister ne ferait qu'empirer son injuste peine. Alors il se tut et attendit. Il attendit le moment où son boss le traînerait jusqu'au bureau pour lui arracher ses vêtements et le violer. Car même si de son côté il l'aimait, il savait ses sentiments non partagés et c'est pour cette raison qu'il n'était pas consentant. Et pourtant jusque là il avait toujours encaissé la violence et les coups de Xanxus sans se plaindre.

Le silence plongea la pièce dans un bain de folie et ce n'est qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard que le tireur s'empara de sa victime pour la plaquer contre le bureau sans retenue. Il retira sans soin les habits du plus jeune et marqua son cou jusqu'à l'entendre gémir de douleur. Il retira son propre pantalon et saisit les hanches de son pantin pour le pénétrer brusquement et profondément. Alors Squalo pleura. Et pendant qu'il pleurait il se faisait violer. Et pendant qu'il pleurait Xanxus le détestait. Et lorsque Xanxus déteste quelqu'un, il lui fait mal et il le brise jusqu'à satisfaction. Ce qu'il fit, comme chaque jour.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé son affaire, il expédia le squale sur le sol d'un coup rageur. L'argenté ne pleurait plus mais son regard était détruit, vide. Le tireur sourit d'un de ces sourires empli de sadisme. Puis il se rappela les paroles de son gardien le matin même. «_ Un jour il ne se relèvera pas et je ne pourrais plus rien y faire. _»

Son sourire disparut au profit d'une grimace et il jeta un verre sur le crâne de son Second. En trois enjambés il fut à côté de lui et il le força à se redresser en le prenant par les cheveux.

« Tu te relèveras toujours Squalo. Je ne te laisserais pas mourir peu importe ce que tu endures. »

Il le lâcha et le concerné quitta la pièce silencieusement. Il savait que les paroles de son bourreau n'étaient pas une déclaration. Il n'y avait pas d'amour dans ces mots, juste de la possessivité absolue et la volonté de pouvoir jouer quand bon lui semble avec sa marionnette.

L'argenté croisa son ami du soleil au détour d'un couloir, et ce dernier lui adressa un regard inquiet. L'autre lui répondit par un petit sourire forcé puis continua sa route jusqu'à l'extérieur du manoir. Il marcha dans l'allée principale puis se rendit dans les jardins afin de se détendre. Au bout de quelques minutes, il remarqua un arbre contre lequel il s'adossa pour se reposer un peu. Il ferma les yeux et huma l'air si familier du château.

De son bureau Xanxus le regardait, un verre d'alcool dans la main. Il avait envie de le posséder immédiatement, il voulait effacer l'air serein qu'il y avait sur son visage lorsqu'il dormait. Mais il ne fit rien de tout cela et reprit un autre verre. Et pour la troisième fois de la journée, les mots résonnèrent dans sa tête. «_ Un jour il ne se relèvera pas et je ne pourrais plus rien y faire. _» Alors il envoya le verre se briser contre le mur en imaginant à la place la tête de son gardien du soleil. Il quitta le bureau précipitamment et alla chercher ce denier dans le salon. Il lui ordonna de le suivre et remonta dans son office. Il s'assit sur son siège, un autre verre d'alcool entre les mains qu'il fit tourner pendant quelques minutes. Son gardien attendait patiemment et sans un bruit, debout devant la porte. Il savait pourquoi son boss l'avait appelé. Le concerné ôta son regard des jardins et se tourna vers celui qu'il avait appelé.

« Il va partir si je continue, hein ?

- Non boss, tu sais très bien qu'il t'a juré fidélité.

- Alors il ne peut pas mourir non plus. »

Lussuria lui adressa un regard interrogateur et Xanxus reprit la parole.

« Parce que si il meurt se sera comme si il brisait sa promesse.

- Ce sera de ta faute, boss. »

Le gardien soutint le regard de son supérieur sans le baisser malgré les pupilles haineuses fixées sur lui. Il savait qu'en disant cela il attiserait la colère du brun mais il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire pendant que son ami mourrait à petit feu.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux y faire. »

Il avait tourné sa question sous forme de phrase, mais d'une manière indirecte il appelait à l'aide le seul gardien de son escouade capable de comprendre la situation. Parce qu'il savait très bien que tous les matins Lussuria découvrait le mal qu'il avait fait à Squalo en allant le réveiller. Et parce qu'il savait aussi que le punk avait les épaules trempées des larmes de l'argenté.

« Fais le point sur ce que tu ressens réellement, et dis lui vraiment ce que tu penses.

- J'ai pas besoin de sentiments pour le posséder. Il m'appartient déchet, tu comprends ça ?

- Il ne t'appartient que physiquement car il sait très bien que te résister serait pareil que réclamer sa mort auprès de toi. »

Encore une fois, Lussuria avait vu juste et cela énerva fortement Xanxus qui le renvoya du bureau à coup de X-gun. Le punk se mit à crier de façon féminine en évitant les tirs et déguerpit dans le couloir. Le brun aux cicatrices avala son verre d'une traite, puis un autre, et encore un. Jusqu'à avoir vidé plusieurs bouteilles. Il se leva de son fauteuil en titubant et s'approcha de la fenêtre pour regarder son Second toujours endormit alors que la nuit tombait. Il quitta la pièce et descendit les grands escaliers du manoir pour aller le rejoindre dans les jardins.

L'argenté avait l'air calme lorsqu'il dormait. Le tireur s'énerva un peu mais pour une fois il ne le frappa pas. Il retira sa veste de ses épaules et l'enveloppa autour de Squalo pour qu'il puisse luter contre le froid de la nuit. Hors de question qu'il le porte jusqu'à sa chambre malgré le vent commençant à se lever. Il trouvait déjà assez charitable de sa part de lui prêter sa veste.

« T'es vraiment con pour un déchet. On vit dans un manoir et toi tu dors dehors. »

Il savait que l'homme ne lui répondrait pas puisqu'il dormait, mais il s'en moquait. Quand le boss parle, tout le monde écoute. Lorsque le froid se leva pour de bon et que le soleil disparut, il remonta dans sa chambre non sans prendre au passage quelques bouteilles de liqueur pourpre qu'il but rapidement pour mieux trouver le sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, il fut réveillé par une douce chaleur non inconnue ainsi qu'une belle migraine pour avoir vraiment trop forcé sur l'alcool. Squalo s'était discrètement introduit dans sa chambre pour lui rendre sa veste, et il attendit que ce dernier soit à portée de main pour l'attraper par le bras et le tirer dans le lit. Le requin poussa un « Voi » de surprise qui fut interrompu par le baiser avide de son boss. Le tireur ne mit pas longtemps à déshabiller son subordonné qui rougit légèrement. Il ferma les yeux et se prépara à recevoir sa sentence quotidienne.

Une main caressa sa joue pendant que l'autre griffait ses hanches. Surprit par cette douceur, il ouvrit les yeux et fixa son supérieur qui affichait le même air froid que d'habitude. Mais dans le fond de ses orbes carmins brûlait quelque chose de différent des autres jours. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser car déjà les dents de l'homme maltraitèrent son cou pour y laisser des marques profondes. Il referma les yeux et gémit de douleur, et il sentit le brun sourire mesquinement contre sa peau. Il se cambra légèrement lorsqu'il sentit deux doigts s'introduire en lui mais il ne jugea pas utile de s'en plaindre. Pour une fois qu'il était préparé…

Lorsque son anneau de chair fut un peu plus détendu, le ténébreux le pénétra d'un coup sec et violent. Squalo grimaça et soupira de douleur mais un baiser lui ôta son air crispé. Il ouvrit encore une fois les yeux et remarqua que son boss le fixait intensément tout en donnant des assauts en lui. Il le pénétrait avec la même ardeur que d'habitude, mais l'argentait oubliait un peu la douleur en fixant le regard de Xanxus. Le concerné plongea dans son cou pour le mordre tout en murmurant « _tu es à moi_ » entre deux coups de dents. Et pour une fois, Squalo sourit. Pas un de ces sourires tristes qu'il adressait à Lussuria pour le rassurer, ni même un de ces sourires provocants qu'il offrait à l'adversaire un guise de provocation. Non, c'était un véritable sourire.

Il entoura soudainement la nuque de son boss et le tira contre lui. Il lui susurra quelque chose à l'oreille et le brun, surpris bien qu'il ne voulut pas le montrer, arrêta ses mouvements de bassin pendant quelques secondes. Il fixa le squale avec insistance puis il le sentit remuer sous lui, signe qu'il devait reprendre la pénétration. Il tira donc son lieutenant jusqu'à la jouissance et se répandit en lui peu après. Aussitôt après, il se leva et s'habilla. Juste avant de quitter la chambre il embrassa voracement Squalo, lui mordant les lèvres et la langue jusqu'au sang, comme pour lui montrer qu'il avait la main mise sur lui. Il rejoignit ensuite son bureau pour y trouver du bourbon. Il en avait bien besoin.

Squalo avala le liquide rouge et amer qui coulait dans sa bouche. Il se rhabilla à son tour et sortit de la chambre du brun pour aller prendre une douche. Il était satisfait. Il avait réussi à mettre le doute en Xanxus, et ça il le savait. Après avoir écouté les conseils de Lussuria, il avait enfin décidé de se faire aimer et traiter comme un homme et non une chose. Parce que pendant des années il avait été piétiné, lui et sa fierté, par son boss et sa violence impressionnante. Mais même si il lui aura fallut du temps, il avait fini par se relevé pour se battre jusqu'au bout. Il savait très bien qu'il souffrirait encore énormément, mais jamais, ô grand jamais Squalo ne laisse quelqu'un ou quelque chose le vaincre sans s'être battu. Il n'abandonne que lorsqu'il sait que c'est peine perdue. Et il avait beau aimer son boss au delà du raisonnable, il ne pouvait laisser l'amour et la dévotion le conduire à sa perte. Il allait donc se battre jusqu'à la fin, et aujourd'hui il avait attaqué la dernière ligne droite avant l'arrivée.

Xanxus soupira en faisant tourner son bourbon dans le fond de son verre. Il repassait en boucle dans sa tête les paroles de son lieutenant, et mine de rien ça lui avait mit une sacrée claque. «_ Je t'ai offert mon corps il y a des années de ça, Xanxus, mais sache que je ne t'ouvrirais mon cœur que le jour où tu sauras me considérer comme un homme._ » Il termina sa liqueur et s'imagina étrangler le requin pour son insolence. Comment pouvait-il lui refuser quelque chose ? Comment ne pouvait-il lui donner que son corps sans lui livrer son âme aussi ? Ce putain de déchet de Lussuria était en train de le faire sacrément chier à lui déteindre dessus avec sa sentimentalité à la con. Depuis quand se souciait-il d'obtenir un être dans son intégralité alors qu'il contrôlait déjà son corps comme bon lui semble ?

Squalo débarqua dans le bureau une heure plus tard et s'installa à sa place pour travailler sans lui adresser un regard. Il pouvait pourtant deviner le sourire satisfait de son crétin de Second. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas, ce pourquoi il envoya le verre se briser contre son crâne afin de lui ôter l'envie de rire. Le requin gueula et se frotta la tête avant de se remettre au travail. Il en avait la certitude maintenant, il avait marqué un point. Après une demi-heure de silence complet, Xanxus ouvrit la discussion.

« Tu peux toujours crever Squalo. Tu m'appartiens et j'ai pas besoin de tes sentiments pour me sentir bien. »

Un magnifique rictus victorieux étira les traits du plus jeune. Sourire qu'il cacha bien entendu à son supérieur avant de se lever pour quitter la pièce.

« Tu viens de me prouver le contraire en relevant le sujet. »

Deux points. Après des années et des années de souffrance, il venait de marquer deux points dans la même journée. Il referma la porte du bureau et entendit un verre se fracasser contre le bois un millième de seconde plus tard. Content de lui, il alla rejoindre les autres dans le salon. A l'étage, on entendit un meuble se briser et une série d'insultes crachées envers le squale qui ne se démonta pas pour si peu. Lussuria accourut hors de la cuisine avec sa casserole à la main en entendant le remue-ménage, mais il fut amplement soulagé que l'argenté ne soit pas au milieu de la tempête qui éclatait dans le bureau de Xanxus. Ils échangèrent tous deux un regard entendu et le punk comprit que le gardien de la pluie avait enfin commencé à réagir face au comportement de son boss. Et c'est de bonne humeur qu'il lui proposa de préparer le banquet qui allait avoir lieu ce soir.

« Maaa ! Squ-chan ! Tu es venu nous aider à préparer le buffet ?

-Le buff.. ? VOI ! Merde ! J'avais complètement oublié ça ! »

C'est en catastrophe que le vaillant braillard courut jusqu'au bureau de Xanxus. Il ouvrit la porte et évita un projectile sans y faire vraiment attention puis il se calma pour rappeler au boss la réunion qu'il avait à priori lui aussi oublié.

« Voi ! Boss ! Tu n'as pas oublié que les Vongola et Cavallone arrivent à vingt heure ce soir ? »

Le silence qui suivit lui confirma qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir omis l'important regroupement qui allait avoir lieu ce soir même au manoir. Il retint un soupire de soulagement et attendit les directive de son boss.

« Tout sera prêt à temps j'espère ?

- Oui. Les autres ont commencé depuis longtemps. »

Le squale tourna les talons et descendit aider ses collègues à préparer la réception. Ce n'était pas vraiment leur boulot de faire ça, mais le nombre d'effectif de subordonnés était grandement restreint à cause des colères de Xanxus. Alors ils étaient obligé de mettre eux aussi la main à la patte.

« VROI ! Bel, joue pas avec les couteaux quand on s'occupe de la déco !

-Ushishi ~ On dirait que le requin a retrouvé de la gueule !

-La ferme crétin !

-Le prince a toujours raison.

-Bel-sempai, vous devriez éviter de faire gueuler le capitaine sinon le boss va descendre et s'énerver.

-Ushishi ~ Tais-toi grenouille, le prince fait ce qu'il veut. »

Le dit prince envoya des couteaux se planter dans le dos de son kōhai puis chacun se remit au travail. La soirée s'annonçait mouvementée et un tel regroupement serait le parfait terrain pour un tas de chamailleries entre familles. Squalo soupira rien que d'y penser.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur n°2 : <strong>Je sais que certains attendent la suite de Pioggia Diluvio mais ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est pas parce que j'écris cette nouvelle fiction que je délaisse l'autre. De toute façon, si j'ai commencé celle-ci c'est parce que je n'avais pas envie d'écrire le chapitre 10 aujourd'hui. Donc voilà, cette nouvelle fiction n'agit en rien sur la date de parution des prochains chapitres de Pioggia Diluvio.

En espérant que ce premier chapitre vous a plu. A bientôt !


	2. La ruse pour s'évader

**Note de l'auteur : **Comme aujourd'hui est un jour très spécial pour Squalo j'aurais aimé avoir terminé l'OS que j'avais entamé pour l'occasion, mais malheureusement je suis un peu pris de court et fatigué donc je vais simplement poster ce chapitre tout frais que j'ai terminé il y a quelques instants (je l'avais bien entamé dimanche). Bonne lecture à vous, et un très joyeux anniversaire à Superbi !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE II<strong>

« COMMENT OSES-TU PARLER AINSI DU JUDAIME ?

- Ushishi ~ Ton boss est juste un enfant que le prince va découper ~

- J'vais te buter ! cracha le Vongola de la tempête en déployant sa dynamite. »

Le jeune gardien du ciel essayait vainement de calmer ses gardiens présents en voyant l'air de plus en plus irrité du boss de la Varia. Bien évidemment, le gardien du nuage avait refusé de venir et celui de la brume ne voulait pas s'embêter ici sans sa « petite alouette ». A côté, on voyait le boxeur hurler « extrême » à répétition tandis que Lussuria se dandinait en disant à Belphegor de ne pas agresser les gens comme ça avec ses couteaux. Exténué par tout ce raffut auquel -pour une fois- il ne participait pas, Squalo s'éclipsa bientôt suivit par son élève sous le regard mauvais de Xanxus. L'argenté savait parfaitement à quel jeu dangereux il jouait, mais il fallait bien ça pour que la situation avance. C'est donc avec une accolade amicale qu'il traîna le gardien à sa suite… avant de le repousser une fois sorti du champs de vision de son supérieur. Le jeune brun le regarda avec un sourire large, ne comprenant pas vraiment la situation, mais Squalo n'avait pas la moindre envie d'essayer de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit. Il l'invita simplement à le suivre dans la cour extérieure pour se battre dans un petit duel amical et c'est avec joie que le novice accepta.

Dans la salle de réception, l'ambiance était à son apogée et Xanxus à deux doigts de craquer et de tout expédier. Calé au fond de son fauteuil, il ne comptait même plus les verres qu'il s'était enfilé jusque là. Il espérait juste que son enfoiré de Second ne soit pas en train de batifoler avec le crétin de bretteur des Vongola. Il but un autre verre pour faire passer ça mais rien n'y fit alors il essaya de déchiffrer ce que les autres imbéciles étaient en train de faire. Néanmoins, ses pensées revenaient toujours sur son lieutenant. Une main se posa alors sur son épaule, le tirant de sa rêverie.

« Xanxus ! Ta réception… EST EXTRÊME ! »

Ce fut le coup de grâce pour le tireur qui dégaina son arme et envoya une salve de coup au plafond afin de rétablir le silence complet et d'entendre une mouche voler. Décidément, il avait presque trouvé plus bruyant que ce putain de requin. Et d'ailleurs, ce dernier n'était toujours pas revenu alors que plus d'une heure était passée. Ou peut-être moins en fait, mais il n'avait plus la notion du temps. Il réalisa alors que tous les regards étaient posés sur lui et ce fut le boss Cavallone qui dut redonner court aux évènements.

« B-Bon.. Je crois qu'on peut reprendre la réunion.

- Tch ! Pour ça faudrait que l'enfoiré aux couteaux arrête de faire chier son monde, pesta Gokudera en croisant les bras.

- Gokudera-kun ! Calme toi !

- Ushishi ~ Le prince va vous transformer en cactus ~

- Maa ma ! Les enfants calmez vous par pitié ! »

Profitant de la diversion causée par tous ces déchets, Xanxus se leva et se décida à aller voir ce que faisaient les deux manieurs de sabre. Il les croisa dans le couloir en pleine discussion alors qu'il revenaient vers la salle de réception. Tous deux semblaient essoufflés et leurs vêtements portaient à croire qu'ils venaient de passer un moment peu catholique. Et pourtant…

« Voi ! Boss ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec les autres ?

- Ca te regarde ? »

Le jeune novice comprit qu'il était temps pour lui de s'éclipser avant que ça dégénère. Il alla donc rejoindre ses collègues et aider Tsuna à calmer la situation. Xanxus et Squalo se jaugeaient du regard, aucun n'osant parler en premier. Ce fut l'argenté qui se décida à rompre le silence.

« Je peux passer maintenant ? »

Son homologue lui répondit par un regard traduisant clairement « _Tu n'iras nulle part_ » et il l'empoigna par les cheveux pour le traîner jusqu'au petit salon privé à l'autre bout du manoir. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et le jeta sur le canapé sans pour autant relâcher son emprise.

« T'as pris ton pied sale traîné ? »

Squalo voulut protester mais le coup qu'il reçu l'empêcha de formuler clairement sa pensée. Son tyran resserra sa main et tira plus fermement sur ses cheveux jusqu'à lui arracher un cri de douleur.

« VOI ! J'ai rien fais de mal ! On a juste été s'entraîner à l'extérieur !

- Et tu crois que je vais gober ça ?

- Si jamais on avait vraiment fait quelque chose, tu serais jaloux ? »

Le regard du tireur se durcit mais sous la surprise de la réplique il lâcha les cheveux. Il dévisagea son Second avec insistance puis reprit contenance et lui asséna un autre coup plus violent. Le requin percuta le sol dur tête la première et il lui fallut du temps pour revenir à lui. Encore un coup comme ça et il perdrait connaissance, c'est certain. Mais il ne se démonta pas pour si peu car trop habitué et renchérit aussitôt.

« On a rien fait Xanxus. Je voulais juste voir jusqu'à quel point tu pouvais être possessif.

- Ta gueule. T'es qu'un putain de déchet inutile.

- Tant que tu ne m'auras pas traité et respecté comme un être vivant je ne… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase car un énième choc percuta son crâne, faisant couler le sang qui imbiba bien vite ses capillaires. Il gémit de douleur et resta au sol, le front appuyé contre le sofa. Xanxus ne l'avait pas quitté du regard et il sentait qu'un mot de plus le mènerait à sa fin. Mais il voulait se battre. Il voulait espérer jusqu'au bout et tant pis si c'est ainsi qu'il devait finir. Depuis quand s'inclinerait-il sans s'être acharné ?

« Vroi.. Xanxus… Considère moi comme un homme, rien qu'une fois et je pourrais mourir heureux. »

Les cicatrices s'élargirent sur la peau du brun et il attrapa son lieutenant par le col pour aller le coller dos au mur. Il planta son regard haineux dans le sien et il remarqua que pour une fois l'argenté ne baissait pas le sien. Il voulait jouer au plus fort et au plus malin ? Très bien, il serait servi. On ne défie pas l'autorité de Xanxus sans conséquence ! Il leva le poing et s'apprêta à l'abattre sur le visage meurtri mais la porte du salon se vit ouverte à la volée sur un Lussuria paniqué.

« Maa ! Vous êtes là je vous ai cherché partout ! Qu'est-ce que vous..

- Ta gueule déchet. »

Lussuria devint pâle à la vue de la situation qu'il redoutait et ne sut de quelle manière intervenir. Il avait vaguement discuté de tout ceci avec Squalo et il avait pourtant déconseillé à l'argenté de jouer avec la jalousie et la possessivité du boss car il prendrait de trop gros risques. Mais il connaissait suffisamment le requin pour savoir que ce dernier tenterait tout et n'avait pas peur du danger. C'est pour cette raison qu'il s'était empressé de rechercher son ami dès qu'il avait vu le jeune Vongola revenir seul. Certes il était au courant de tout, mais jamais il n'était là au moment des faits et la vision qu'il avait le crispa quelques peu. Il décida donc de déclarer simplement le motif de sa venue afin de dissiper le silence effrayant.

« C'est l'heure de la signature des contrats, tout le monde n'attends plus que vous depuis un moment déjà. On vous a cherché partout et.. »

Xanxus le bouscula en passant après avoir relâché Squalo d'un air de «_ tu ne paies rien pour attendre_ » et se dirigea vers la salle de réception ou effectivement tout le monde patientait. Le lanceur de dynamites râla pour le retard mais le regard de l'ancien prétendant au poste de Dixième le dissuada d'ouvrir sa gueule pour de vrai. Il se réinstalla sur son siège l'air mauvais et on lui tendit les papiers à signer.

Lussuria s'affairait à soigner son collègue le plus rapidement et efficacement possible, mais la violence extrême dont Xanxus avait fait preuve une fois de plus ne rendait pas la tâche facile. Il aida Squalo à se relever et il lui conseilla de nettoyer le sang avant de rejoindre tout le monde. L'argenté suivit sa recommandation non sans un grognement, n'ayant pas la moindre envie d'attirer les regards sur lui. Malheureusement pour lui le bleu sur sa joue ne passait pas inaperçu et quand il fut de retour parmi les invité, il fallut que ce stupide Cheval Ailé le lui fasse remarquer.

« Squalo ! Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta joue ? s'inquiéta le blond. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui et il incendia son ami d'enfance intérieurement avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour trouver une excuse. Mais son élève fut plus rapide que lui et s'exclama avec un petit rire nerveux tout en frottant l'arrière de son crâne avec sa main.

« Haha ! C'est moi qui lui ai donné un mauvais coup pendant qu'on s'entraînait ! »

Chacun sembla y croire plus ou moins et l'attention se détourna enfin de lui pour en revenir aux documents à signer. Il s'approcha de la table pour apposer à son tour sa signature après avoir lu brièvement les contrats et il croisa l'air réprobateur de Xanxus qui n'avait pas apprécié que le jeune novice prenne ainsi sa défense. Squalo répondit à ce regard par un air accusateur puis il alla raccompagner à la porte le boss Cavallone qui devait déjà repartir pour une autre réunion. Une fois chose faite il retourna dans la salle et évita sciemment de regarder en direction de son supérieur. Tant pis si il devait subir encore plus après ça, mais il n'avait pas envie de lui donner raison.

La réunion touchait à sa fin pour le plus grand bonheur de tous, sauf peut-être de Ryohei qui semblait s'amuser à l'extrême et de Squalo qui savait sa sentence se rapprocher à grand pas. Les au revoirs furent brefs et les Vongola reprirent la direction de leur base. Le reste de la Varia se dispersa dans leurs chambres respectives et le squale se dépêcha de rejoindre la sienne avant que son boss ne se rappelle de son existence. Trop tard. Il entendait déjà ses pas lourds dans le couloir. Il agrandit ses enjambés et pria pour atteindre la porte de son refuge avant que Xanxus ne prenne le tournant du corridor. Sentant que c'était peine perdue, il choisit la direction de la salle de bain et s'y enferma à clef. Il laissa son dos glisser contre la porte et un soupire de soulagement franchit ses lèvres.

Un léger déclic retentit derrière lui et il eut juste le temps de se précipiter hors du champs de la porte qui vola en éclats et en fumée. Il s'honora mentalement pour ses bons réflexes de mafieux. Le brun rangea l'arme dans sa veste et pénétra dans la pièce sous le regard effaré de son lieutenant. Comment cet enfoiré violent avait-il pu le retrouver aussi facilement ? Comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées, l'enfoiré en question s'adressa à lui.

« Ca pue le poisson après ton passage. C'est pas dur de deviner où tu vas…

- Voi ! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Il me semble qu'on a pas eu le temps de tout se dire tout à l'heure… »

Un sourire effrayant étira les lèvres de Xanxus qui souleva l'argenté par le col. N'importe qui d'assez intelligent et attaché à la vie sur cette terre aurait supplié l'homme de lui laisser la vie sauve. Mais Squalo n'était pas n'importe qui, et jamais sa fierté ne lui aurait permis de s'abaisser à ça. Il ferma simplement les yeux pour encaisser le premier coup. Coup qui ne vint d'ailleurs pas ce qui lui fit rouvrir les paupières.

« Tu voulais que je te considère comme un homme, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il relâcha son col et le coinça contre le mur le plus proche.

« C'est ce que je vais faire, Squalo, rien qu'une fois comme tu me l'as demandé. »

Tout était trop facile soudainement. Squalo aurait dû croire que la situation allait enfin changer, mais il connaissait trop bien Xanxus pour ne pas se douter de ses mauvaises intentions.

« Mais après ça tu n'auras plus jamais le droit de te plaindre. »

Effectivement, il avait bien fait de croire en un mauvais présage. Il regrettait presque d'avoir osé commencer à vouloir changer les choses, seulement c'était bien trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Xanxus attrapa sa main avec poigne et le tira derrière lui jusqu'à la chambre du squale qu'il prit soin de fermer à clef. Il le poussa contre le matelas et l'embrassa avec une certaine douceur que l'argenté ne connaissait pas. Ce dernier lui laissa le passage de la langue et tous deux entamèrent un ballet fougueux. Oui, maintenant il ne pouvait plus reculer sinon il le regretterait.

La main du tireur s'aventura sous sa chemise immaculée et pinça délicieusement un bourgeon de chair avant de le faire rouler sous son doigt, traçant de petits cercles invisibles sur la peau durcie. Le gémissement étouffé que produisit son Second changea de ses plaintes habituelles lors de leur ébats. Il devait reconnaître que même si il aimait d'ordinaire le voir souffrir, ce genre de sons ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il glissa sa deuxième main sous le tissu et pinça l'autre mamelon avec douceur, puis il retira complètement l'habit de son gardien afin de remplacer une de ses mains par sa langue. Il s'appliquait à la tâche afin de se repaître encore de ses excitants gémissements, véritables appels à la luxure. Quitte à devoir se montrer un peu plus doux pour une fois, autant que lui aussi prenne son pied.

Sa main libre descendit jusqu'à la ceinture qu'il ouvrit expertement pour la retirer et la jeter plus loin. Il détacha le bouton avec cette même adresse et descendit la braguette en prenant soin d'appuyer au passage sur le membre gonflé par les attouchements effectués plus haut. Il mordilla d'ailleurs le téton qu'il avait dans la bouche et le squale se contorsionna sous le plaisir reçu par ces simples préliminaires. Le ténébreux fit glisser le pantalon le long des hanches parfaites de son Second puis il remonta sa main le long des courbes délicieuses en lui arrachant un frisson.

Squalo n'en pouvait déjà plus alors qu'ils n'en étaient pourtant qu'au début. Il poussait tantôt des soupires érotiques, tantôt des râles de plaisir incontrôlé et à chaque fois le sourire de Xanxus s'élargissait. Il réfléchit soudain à ce qui adviendrait par la suite mais il se dit qu'y penser maintenant n'y changerait rien et qu'il lui valait mieux profiter au maximum de cette nuit sûrement unique. Il se cambra brusquement vers l'arrière pour accueillir la langue de son tyran sur son membre palpitant.

Le tireur était au comble de l'excitation à force d'entendre les gémissements erratiques de sa propriété absolue. Il mordilla le gland de ce membre convoité puis inséra sa langue dans la fente à l'extrémité, arrachant un râle plus fort que les autres à la créature qu'il avait entre les mains. N'y tenant plus, il le prit en bouche et entama un va-et-vient sur la colonne de chair tandis qu'il sentait l'argenté se tordre de plaisir sous ses assauts. Il arrêta néanmoins quelques minutes plus tard pour tirer son Second sur lui et se positionner sous sa verge qu'il reprit en bouche aussitôt.

Le bretteur se pencha sur le sexe pulsant de son amant et il en embrassa les contours avant de l'avaler complètement afin d'étouffer un gémissement. Il appliqua un rythme soutenu, fermant les yeux pour profiter le plus possible des sensations offertes par la langue exquise de son boss. Il goûta le membre turgescent du brun et savoura ses râles de plaisir avant de se libérer dans sa bouche suite à une pression plus forte que les autres sur son organe. Le tireur ne tarda pas à en faire de même et l'argenté avala le liquide âpre alors que son boss recracha le tout avec désinvolture non sans un grognement. Il se retourna et s'effondra sur lui, profitant de la proximité pour lui ravir un baiser langoureux auquel le brun répondit avec engouement, goûtant ainsi sa propre semence.

Affamé, Xanxus échangea leurs positions et amadoua l'entrée de l'argenté d'une phalange habile, faisant tressaillir le plus jeune. Il immisça un doigt à l'intérieur de lui et alla directement en profondeur afin de chercher sa prostate. Un cri plus fort que les autres retentit, assurant au tireur qu'il venait de trouver le point recherché. Il afficha un sourire carnassier et enfonça deux doigts de plus dans l'antre chaud, faisant se contorsionner le squale sous des vagues de plaisir intense. Lorsqu'il le jugea suffisamment préparé, il se redressa pour l'embrasser et le pénétra avec une infini lenteur dans un grognement de satisfaction.

Un frisson électrisant le fit se serrer autour du membre bien proportionné présent en lui. Son visage était crispé par l'extase et il ne tarda pas à remuer les hanches pour intimer à son supérieur d'entamer les mouvements. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et commença donc à pilonner l'intérieur de ce fourreau de chair chaud et agréable, arrachant nombre de gémissements et soupirs lascifs à son lieutenant.

Leur danse des corps dura ainsi un long moment, et pour la première fois les larmes qui roulaient sur les joues de Squalo étaient celles d'un plaisir incommensurable. L'étau étroit du bretteur se resserrait toujours un peu plus sur la virilité de Xanxus, lui faisant échapper des grondements d'excitation de plus en plus poussés. Bientôt, les deux amants se libérèrent à l'unisson dans un ultime hurlement, leur anatomie se complétant parfaitement dans le septième ciel. Le tyran se retira du corps de son amant et s'étendit sur le côté du lit pour reprendre son souffle tandis que la victime de son plaisir gémissait encore plaintivement car trop émue par l'orgasme reçu.

Et puis arriva le moment où Squalo revint à lui et croisa le regard criminel de son bourreau. Ils se jaugèrent du regard pendant un certain temps, l'un rougissant honteusement à cause de plaisir lui ayant été procuré, l'autre cherchant à éloigner de son esprit la possibilité éventuelle d'avoir pu apprécier un rapport autre que violent avec la créature aux cheveux argentés. Aucun des deux ne jugea utile d'établir la discussion dans l'immédiat et ce fut Superbi qui glissa dans les bras de Morphée en premier. Le brun ténébreux, n'ayant pas la moindre envie de bouger pour rejoindre sa chambre, resta dans le lit de son Second en soupirant. Il était évident pour lui que la nuit passée ne serait là que pour torturer un peu plus l'esprit de son lieutenant, une façon de le narguer et de lui faire goûter un peu au plaisir pour ensuite lui confisquer à tout jamais comme on retire un chocolat de la bouche d'un enfant. Car il était clair dans sa vision de dominateur et de sadique absolu que maintenant les choses reprendraient leur court logique, du moins sa logique à lui. Et comme il l'avait clairement laissé entendre à Squalo juste avant l'acte, il n'allait le considérer qu'une seule et unique fois en tant qu'homme car tel était le souhait de l'argenté, afin d'avoir la paix par la suite.

« Tu pourras crever heureux maintenant, déchet, cracha-t-il à l'endormi avant de rejoindre lui aussi le sommeil. »


	3. La pluie pour apaiser

**Note de l'auteur : **Je m'excuse d'avance pour ce chapitre bien trop court, mais je ne voyais pas l'utilité d'en faire trop alors qu'il s'agissait simplement de boucler l'histoire et l'intrigue. Je penche déjà sur la question de savoir si oui où non je ferais une nouvelle fiction qui sera un peu la suite logique de celle-ci, mais je ne sais pas encore. Je vais d'abord terminer Pioggia Diluvio ainsi que mes quelques autres projets en cours. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE III<strong>

Le lendemain matin, lorsque l'argenté ouvrit les paupières, il trouva un lit vide comme il s'y attendait. Néanmoins il pouvait sentir que Xanxus était resté pour la nuit entière car son parfum était imprégné dans les draps. Il se serra d'ailleurs contre le tissu qu'il inspira à grandes bouffées jusqu'à s'en faire tourner la tête. Puis il finit par se lever pour se préparer à la journée, consultant son réveil qui indiquait déjà dix heures. Il allait se faire remonter les bretelles pour s'être réveillé si tard, mais il s'en fichait, il avait bien dormi pour une fois.

Il rejoignit le bureau après avoir avalé un rapide petit déjeuné et se fit accueillir par une bouteille vide en pleine tête. Le verre se brisa et les morceaux s'éparpillèrent au sol et dans ses cheveux. Il n'eut même pas le temps de rugir que déjà Xanxus ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

« T'étais prévenu, déchet, que les choses reprendraient leur court. »

Squalo fronça d'avantage les sourcils et lui offrit pour toute réponse un regard meurtrier qui dessina un sourire sur les lèvres de son boss. Mais son sourire s'effaça bien vite quand son Second s'approcha de lui pour écraser un baiser sur ses lèvres. Le baiser était à la fois impulsif et doux, se voulant violant mais demeurant passionnel. Le chef de la Varia se perdit un court instant dans le délice des lèvres puis repoussa l'homme avec force, l'envoyant percuter le coin du bureau dans un grognement rageur.

« Putain de déchet ! T'es vraiment pourri jusqu'à la moelle ! Ne te crois pas tout permis, t'es qu'une chienne bonne à écarter les jambes quand je lui demande. »

Sa main balafrée s'empara du verre à moitié vide qui trônait sur le bureau et le fracassa sur la nuque d'un squale déjà sonné par le choc avec le bureau. Un faible grognement franchit les lèvres de ce dernier qui se releva et alla s'installer à son bureau pour travailler sans un mot de plus. La phrase de Xanxus était vraie, sincère, et il le savait très bien. C'est pour cette raison qu'il ne renchérit pas dans l'immédiat, mais aussi parce qu'il savait que tout ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'ici n'était pas en vain.

Il soupira légèrement et attrapa un stylo pour remplir les dossier. Il se perdait dans la paperasse et il entendait régulièrement le clapotis d'un verre que l'on remplit. Xanxus allait encore finir ivre, et lui finirait encore défoncé dans tous les sens du terme. Il se ferait malmener comme tous les jours sûrement.

« Hey Kasuzame, approche et sers toi de ta bouche autrement que pour gueuler bêtement. »

Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par la subtilité des propos de son boss et il ignora volontairement sa requête. C'était une façon de lui dire va te faire foutre sans avoir à user d'effort. Il s'attendait à une réaction négative et violente de la part de son bourreau, mais pourtant celui-ci ne semblait pas résolu à bouger son magnifique cul de son fauteuil en velours rouge pour lui éclater le crâne sur la table.

« Faut que je sois cru pour que tu comprennes c'que je te demande ? Viens me sucer bordel ! »

Les mots excitèrent malgré lui le requin qui se retourna et fixa son boss qui avait prit une teinte rosée à cause de l'alcool. Résigné à devoir lui obéir, il se leva et se déplaça jusqu'au bureau, s'agenouillant devant son tyran qui glissa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il trouvait la situation pour le moins étrange ; d'habitude Xanxus ne lui demandait pas ce genre de choses, il le forçait, le tirait à quatre pattes et lui enfonçait bien profond dans la gorge jusqu'à ce qu'il s'étouffe parfois. Mais là non, il lui avait simplement ordonné et pressait de façon suggestive son cuir chevelu.

Le feu au joue, Squalo s'attarda un instant à détailler son boss qui, négligemment vautré dans son fauteuil, était bien trop sexy pour qu'il parvienne à lui résister. Vulgaire, le regard licencieux, un peu brusque mais surtout terriblement attirant. Et c'est ce qui plaisait à l'argenté qui s'affairait à déshabiller son patron. Sa langue passa sur son bas ventre, lui arrachant un frisson avant que ses doigts habiles frôlent le membre tendu du brun. Il voulait le prendre en bouche maintenant, le dévorer et avoir un peu le dessus pour une fois, mais il préférait garder le contrôle de son excitation et chauffer le tireur au maximum avant de lui accorder sa gâterie.

D'habitude, il craignait Xanxus quand celui-ci avait un peu trop bu comme dans le cas présent, mais pour une fois le propriétaire des deux orbes carmins le dévorant du regard semblait inoffensif. Alors il délaissa un peu le bas pour s'installer à califourchon sur lui et il titilla les mamelons durcis du ténébreux qui plissa les yeux sous le plaisir. Un râle érotique franchit ses lèvres et Squalo étouffa ce son délicieux en l'embrassant langoureusement. La main de Xanxus caressait distraitement ses hanches, retraçant parfaitement ses courbes, et mine de rien cela ne faisait qu'augmenter la libido du requin qui rechercha un frottement entre leur deux sexes. Il réitéra plusieurs fois le même mouvement et quand sa propre érection lui fut trop douloureuse, il descendit des jambes de Xanxus pour reprendre son activité initiale.

Il retira le caleçon du tireur avec les dents, frôlant volontairement son entrejambe avec son menton pour augmenter la température. Il passa sa langue sur toute la longueur du membre puis souffla sur la ligne tracée, faisant tressauter la colonne de chair sous la brûlure glacée que provoquait l'air sur la salive. Il massa ses testicule de la main droite et embrassa chastement l'extrémité du sexe palpitant. Il releva son regard et la scène qui s'offrit à lui fit durcir d'avantage son érection. Xanxus, enfoncé au maximum dans son fauteuil, les mains crispées sur les accoudoirs, les yeux pratiquement clos et les lèvres entrouvertes d'où un souffle erratique s'échappait. Il était excité et à la merci du requin par ces simples attouchements. Pour une fois, le requin devait une fière chandelle à l'alcool !

Sa langue frotta avec insistance la fente au sommet du gland tandis qu'il massait délicatement ses bourses, s'abreuvant des soupirs lascifs que produisait son patron. N'y tenant plus, il avala le membre gonflé de désir et appliqua un rythme lent, goûtant le liquide séminal s'échappant déjà par l'extrémité. Il entendait la respiration de Xanxus s'accélérer ainsi que ses mains reprendre place dans ses cheveux, le stimulant d'avantage. Il accéléra la cadence, grognant d'excitation à son tour puis il releva de nouveau le regard vers lui pour constater que Xanxus avait rejeté la tête en arrière et complètement fermé les yeux.

Sa jouissance ne tarda pas à arriver dans un gémissement rauque qui satisfait l'argenté. Ce dernier avala d'ailleurs la semence amère sans protester, reprenant son souffle toujours à genoux devant le fauteuil. Quand il redressa de nouveau les yeux, il constata que les deux orbes carmins étaient plantés sur lui. Il ne parvenait pas à décerner si ce regard était très bon pour lui, ou à l'inverse très très mauvais. Il semblait que son boss ait retrouvé un peu de lucidité par cette petite gâterie, et c'est pour cette raison que Squalo se hâta de rejoindre son bureau avant de recevoir sa sentence. Il essaya pourtant de voir les choses d'une autre manière ; Xanxus lui avait ordonné de lui faire du bien, il avait obéit et il en avait simplement un peu profité, pas de quoi avoir mauvaise conscience.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce, paresseusement et étrangement inquiétant pour le squale. Il tenta de se concentrer sur son travail seulement il avait bien trop conscience des deux prunelles vermillon plantées sur lui. Un frisson le traversa lorsqu'il entendit son enfoiré de boss se servir un autre verre. Il allait devenir barge à ce rythme là ! Le tireur ne réagissait pas à ses provocations depuis ce matin au point que ça en devenait inquiétant. Une phrasa vint rompre la tension de la pièce.

« C'est bon Squalo, quand j'te mettrais dans mon lit je serais moins brusque. Mais ne crois pas que tu as gagné, c'est simplement que je préfère t'entendre gémir comme hier soir parce que c'est plus bandant que de te voir chialer quand je te prends. »

Un immense sourire victorieux étendit les lèvres du squale. Il avait enfin réussi à rejoindre la route de la victoire après tant d'embûches. Certes la déclaration du tireur n'avait rien d'agréable ni même de positif, mais il connaissait suffisamment Xanxus pour savoir l'ampleur de ses mots. Il avait fait de l'effet au brun, il avait réussi à le charmer et à le rendre dépendant de son corps autrement que par la douleur extrême. C'était bien ça, la première partie de son plan. Il savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps encore pour capturer leur cœur de l'homme, mais qu'importe puisqu'il avait déjà gagné la première manche.

Il se retourna vers son boss, l'air faussement étonné et leva un sourcils comme si la situation lui semblait absurde. Il n'avait jamais réussi à mentir à Xanxus en tant d'années, mais il lui arrivait pourtant de jouer la comédie comme à cet instant où il se leva de sa chaise et quitta le bureau en claquant la porte dans un « Voi » de protestation. Mais une fois la porte refermée, le même sourire reprit place sur son visage. Tout allait changer pour de bon. Même si les épreuves qu'il aurait à traverser par la suite seraient sûrement pires que ce par quoi il est déjà passé, il avait maintenant la certitude qu'un jour, à force de temps et d'acharnement, il pourrait obtenir ce qu'il désirait par dessus tout. Il pourrait dompter Xanxus. Après tout, n'était-il pas de l'attribut de la pluie ?

* * *

><p>Quelques heures plus tard, il croisa Lussuria dans le salon et tous deux échangèrent un regard entendu. Le punk s'élança alors au cou de son collègue dans un élan de folie suicidaire, mais il fut intercepté par une lame explicite qui l'arrêta subitement.<p>

« Maaa ! Squ-chan tu pourrais être gentil avec moi pour une fois !

- VROOI ! J'ai pas besoin de tes familiarités à la con ! Tu me fais chier à être collant !

- Tu es si méchant Squalo ! pleurnicha le boxeur. »

Le squale sourit légèrement, un de ses sourires arrogants mais au delà de ça un sourire gratifiant envers son ami à la crête. Ce dernier ajouta un clin d'œil qui fit râler le requin puis il quitta la pièce, laissant l'argenté à ses pensées. Un jour c'est certain, Xanxus lui offrirait autre chose que sa colère et que ses poings. Un jour c'est certain, il capturerait son âme même si il lui faudrait peut-être plusieurs vies pour y parvenir. _De toutes façons, avez-vous déjà vu Squalo renoncer ?_

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur n°2 :<strong> Ceci est la première fiction à chapitres que je termine et que j'achemine vraiment jusqu'au bout. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que le tout est partit de l'idée d'un drable où je comptais faire mourir Squalo. D'ailleurs pour être honnête, je voulais le faire mourir même quand je suis passé à la fiction mais je n'en ai pas eu le courage. Mon petit cerveau d'écrivain amateur n'est pas encore prêt à subir une telle épreuve. Voilà, tout ça pour dire que ma fiction est terminée et que j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu. A une autre fois peut-être et à bientôt pour ceux qui suivent Pioggia Diluvio !


End file.
